


Late Night Visit

by chinesebakery



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fights, Fluff, Prompt Fic, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7246468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chinesebakery/pseuds/chinesebakery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma and Fitz have a fight -bad enough to warrant his sleeping on the couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Colinhoedonoghue asked for the following: domestic!fitzsimmons get into a fight (small or big) and fitz sleeps on the couch but jemma is a light sleeper and misses him too much so she ends up sleeping on the couch with him.

“So you’re mad at me because I got us out of this mess without _asking for your permission_?”

“No, I’m mad at you because you took a huge risk _without even talking to me_! You could have _died_. Not just died but– _disappeared completely_! Do you have any idea–”

“I do, actually,” Fitz bit out, his own temper flaring.

Jemma paused, and when she replied, her voice came out shaky. “We would have found another way.”

“There was no time!”

“Of course, there was time!” Jemma started pacing again across the bedroom. She looked to be vibrating with anger and hurt. “You just didn’t want me anywhere near this mess, because you knew I would never have let you do anything that _stupid_.”

“Jemma,” Fitz forced a calm tone to his voice and reached for her shoulder. She shook his hand off.

“I can’t… I can’t even look at you right now,” Jemma gritted, still reeling with anger.

“Fine.” Fitz pinched the bridge of his nose. “Look, I’m exhausted. I’ll go and sleep on the couch, alright?”

There was a few moments of silence. Neither of them could remember the last time they hadn’t slept in the same bed.

“Okay,” she finally said, dejected.

“Yeah, I'll… Yeah.” Fitz grabbed his pillow and left the room without a look back.

***

Fitz was pulled out of his slumber by an insistent push to his shoulder.

“Scoot,” Jemma murmured, and proceeded to join him on the couch. They twisted and turned awkwardly for a while, until Jemma was lying flat on top of him.

“I’m not complaining,” he said with a sleepy smile, wrapping his arms around her, “but I doubt this is conductive to restorative sleep.”

“You didn’t unfold the couch,” she stated unhelpfully, resting her head against his chest.

“I wasn’t expecting a late night visit.”

“This is entirely your fault. I can’t sleep without you anymore.”

“How is it my fault?”

“It just _is_.”

“Most brilliant mind of our generation, you are.”

“Go back to sleep, Fitz.”

“Yeah, that’s not happening.” He shifted.

“ _Oh_.” Jemma lifted her head to meet his eyes, and mirrored his lazy grin. “Well I suppose we could properly make up. I hate fighting with you.”

“Agreed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr, I'm chinese-bakery over there.


End file.
